Thats Just The Way We Roll
by whatsername11
Summary: When Troy goes to visit his grandparents in New Jersey he expects a boring summer. But when he sees a familiar face his summer starts to look up. TROYPAY!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! SO this is my first High School Musical story! Its a TROYPAY so if you dont like them then dont read! I usually write One Tree Hill stories but this idea just popped into my head! Enjoy! Its alot to read so Im sorry. The title is a song by the Jonas Brothers! I havent read all the Troypay stories so sorry if its like some other stories. No worries I am not copying anybody.

* * *

_Title:_ **Thats Just The Way We Roll.**

_Pairing: _**TROYPAY!!!**

_Setting:_ **Over summer vacation. Ocean City New Jersey.**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR THATS JUST THE WAY WE ROLL. STORY LINE IS MINE!!!**

_

* * *

_

"Troy go outside. Get some fresh air."

"Mom! I don't want to. All I want to do is sleep longer." Troy yelled coming outside.

"You cant sleep your summer away. It's already 11." Mrs. Bolton said.

"I can always try!" Troy said taking off his shirt and walking to the end of the dock.

'First they drag me ALL the way to New Jersey to visit family for the whole summer. Bug me to do all this stuff. Not to mention there are no kids so I am all alone. A perfect summer. I really miss Chad.' Troy thought jumping into the water.

"There you go Troy! Well since your grandparents are out golfing me and your father are going to go out for the day. Do you want to come?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Nah I will just stay here and chill. Probably swim for awhile." Troy said while floating on his back.

"Ok hunny. Have fun. Love you." Mrs. Bolton said walking into the house.

"Love ya too mom!" he yelled after her.

Troy heard their car pull out while doing a cannon ball into the water.

When he came back to the surface he heard some music. He climbed the ladder to the dock and grabbed his towel. The song playing was 'Hold On'.

The music was coming from a blondes cd player. Troy could only see her from the back. But he thought she was pretty hot.

He had gone out with Gabriella for a little while after the play, but they broke up because they could only see each other as friends. Secretly Troy had a pretty big crush on Sharpay. He heard she liked him too, but couldn't believe it. They were just friends. Well if you could even call it that. He was pretty close with Ryan so he was at her house a lot. They talked a few times so he considered her a friend.

The blonde was wearing a light blue bikini and dancing to the music. Troy couldn't take his eyes off her. When the song ended Troy started clapping before he could stop himself.

"Thanks" she said turning the music off.

"You're pretty good." he said

"Yeah I know." she smiled as she turned around.

"SHARPAY!?!" Troy shrieked as he saw who it was.

"Troy??" She said with her mouth wide open in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"I'm here visiting my Aunt. How about you?" she said back.

"Oh My grandparents live here.. My family came to see them. Its kinda nice to see a familiar face." Troy explained.

"Oh that's cool. Yeah its nice to see a friend." she smiled.

"So are you there alone today?" Troy asked walking to the fence between the houses.

"Yeah my Aunt is out for the rest of the day. So I'm by myself. You?" she replied walking toward the fence.

"Yup just me. Since we are both alone maybe do you want to hit the beach with me? If not its ok then maybe another time." Troy asked looking down and rubbing his neck.

'I hope she says yes. Then we can talk and maybe become better friends. Maybe then she would realize I am not to bad.' he thought.

"Yeah sure! That would be great! Want to go now?" She replied.

"Now's good! Let me just grab a few things and I'll come to your front door." He said backing away from the fence.

"That's fine! I will grab some stuff too! See ya in a few." she yelled as she skipped inside.

When Troy got inside he grabbed his cell, money, sun glasses, and a new towel. He threw his shirt on and went out side. When he got to the door he took a breath and rang the bell.

Sharpay had just put her phone, money, lotion, and towel in her bag when she heard the door bell.

When she opened the door she gave Troy a small smile. He returned it and she felt her heart melt. She had liked him since as long as she can remember. Sharpay just tried to ignore it.

"Lets go!" Troy said.

"Ok." she replied walking down the steps in front of Troy.

After a few minutes of walking in silence she decided to start a conversation.

"So Troy how long are you here for?" she asked.

"Umm pretty much the whole summer. You?" He said looking at her.

"Oh that's cool! Yeah I am here for the rest of the summer." she replied.

"Nice. So what are you going to do when we get to the beach? Tan, right?" Troy asked.

"Ahhh probably go for a swim. Tanning isn't really my thing. When I am at the beach I like to enjoy the water and sand." she said.

"Really?? Well that's the idea I have. I love to swim." he replied while smiling at her.

"Do you know anyone here? Like friends? Or just family?" Sharpay asked.

"Just my parents, grandparents, and you." he said.

"That's cool. So what beach are we hitting?" she asked.

"Is 35th street ok?" he said.

"Fine with me!" she smiled.

"Cool. So why isn't Ryan down here?" Troy asked.

"Well me and him switch off coming down. Last year was his summer. This is mine. My aunt doesn't mind us coming down but my parents only want one kid to be away at a time. It's a stupid rule but that's just them." she explained.

"Oh I get it. So here we are." he said just as they walked onto the beach.

"Yeah! Well I'm off to the ocean. Wanna join?" she asked dropping her bag, and taking off her cover up.

"Sure!" he said taking of his shirt and throwing it next to her cover up.

"Race ya there!" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran down the beach towards the lifeguard.

"That's so not fair!!" he said running after her.

When he got to the ocean she was already up to her thighs. He quietly slipped in behind her, thinking up his revenge.

Troy got to her when the perfect idea popped into his head. He wrapped his arms around her, and he felt her tense up but relax when she realized it was Troy.

He then leaned next to her ear.

"Take a breath." he whispered.

"What...??" she asked.

But before she could finish Troy brought her under with him.

When she came back up she could hear Troy laughing at her.

"That was NOT funny Troy!!" she said.

"Oh its was hysterical! You should of seen your face!" he laughed.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yeah." he replied not really sure what she was up to.

All of a sudden he felt a big splash of water hit his face.

"Ahh! Splashing war!" he yelled splashing her in the face.

They continued splashing each other for 20 minutes when Sharpay felt Troy grab her around the waist and throw her over his shoulder. Then he dropped into the water taking her with him. When he came up . They took turns dunking each other until they both had swallowed half the ocean.

"Wanna go take a break?" Troy asked.

"Yeah sounds good." she replied.

When they got to the towels Sharpay heard her phone ringing. Troy gave her a look like 'who is it?'

"Basket Case which means its Ryan." she told Troy.

"Haha nice song." he said.

"Yeah. I'm not gonna answer it. I will talk to him later." she told him.

"You sure? I don't mind." Troy smiled.

"Nah its fine. So what do you wanna do now?" Sharpay asked.

"Umm... want to take a walk along the beach?" he replied.

"Sounds good." she said.

"Ok." he replied holding out his arm. Which she took willingly.

"So what are you going to do after this?" he asked.

"Probably going home to do nothing. How about you?" she answered.

"Same. So I was wondering maybe you want to do something with me? Like dinner and a movie." he asked.

"Sure. I just need to go home first. Is that ok?" she replied.

"Yeah same here. Want to walk a little more or go back more?" he asked.

"Lets walk a little more. That way we can talk some more. Is that ok?" she smiled.

"Fine with me. So let me see... lets play 5 questions to get to know each other better." Troy suggested.

"Sure you go first." she said.

"Ok... what's your favorite sport?" he asked.

"Umm.. Favorite to watch is football, play would be basketball, and both play and watch is baseball." Sharpay explained.

"Wow... you like basketball? I would of never guessed. Same with football and baseball." Troy said amazed.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. Now my question. I know you love basketball. So what's your favorite college?" she asked.

"Duke defiantly. It's a great basketball program. I hope I get in." he said

"Don't worry you will. That's a great school." she smiled.

"Thanks. What about you?" he asked.

"Probably UNC or Villanova." she replied.

"Wow they are great schools." he said

"Yeah. Ok what is your favorite food?" she asked.

"Pizza." he answered.

"Mine too!" she smiled.

"Ok my turn. Who is your best friend?" he asked.

"Well probably Ryan. He's really the only friend I have. He knows the real me. You know how I am in school. No one wants to be my friend." she explained.

"Ohh. Ryan's a great person. It seems like he's a great brother." Troy smiled.

"Yeah he is. Ok my turn! Why didn't you and Gabriella work out?" she asked looking down.

"Wow ok... well she's not really my type. She is nice and all but she doesn't really like sports. I need someone who I can talk sports with. Also I want someone I can always talk to. She over thinks everything I say. We are better off friends." he said.

"Ok... she seems nice." Sharpay replied.

"Yeah she is. My question. Favorite movie?" he asked.

"Titanic. Love that movie. I can watch it over and over again. I have watched it so much that I know every word." she smiled.

"I have only seen where it sinks. But that part was pretty good." Troy said.

"One day you have to watch it! Ok how about you?" she asked.

"Only if you watch it with me. Mine would be Blood Diamond. Well at least right now." he said.

"Ok deal! I love that movie! Its so good! Leo is one of my favorite actors!" she laughed.

"Cool. One night we should have a movie marathon." Troy suggested.

"Deal. Ok your question." she said.

"Will you ever let me in like you have with Ryan? You are really awesome. I would like to get to know you and be good friends. If not its cool." Troy asked looking into her eyes.

"Yeah I think I can. Well I would like to. You seem like a great person. I'd like to have you as a friend." she smiled.

"Cool. I really hope you can. I would like that." he said.

"My question is... why do you want to be my friend? In school I'm the "Ice Queen" and mean to everyone. Why didn't you run away when you saw me on the dock?" she asked.

"Well everyone labels you and never take time to know you. I want to. I know you have a heart. Like today you haven't had attitude with me and you haven't called me Bolton like you usually do. I like you like this." he said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks Troy. I know I have been mean to you and I am really sorry. I shouldn't of been. You were always nice. I feel really bad. You are a great guy. You are willing to give me a chance when I have been nasty to you forever. I promise to always be nice to you. You deserve it. I am really really sorry. I hope you don't hate me." she replied looking down at her feet.

"Sharpay you're a great person. I am lucky to know you. Don't worry about being sorry. I could never hate you. I am really honored that you are going to try to let me in. I have always wanted to be your friend. You deserve the chance." he said tightening his grip around her shoulders.

"Thanks Troy. I am really glad to have you to hang out with." she whispered leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Same here, same here." he said kissing the top of her head.

"So want to turn around and start heading towards the towel?" he asked.

"Sure. What movie do you want to see tonight?" she replied.

"How about we go to a pizza place on the boardwalk. Then see The Simpsons movie? Is that ok?" he asked.

"Sounds great! Oh The Simpsons movie!! I really want to see that" she said excitedly.

"Good." he smiled.

The rest of the walk they talked about movies and music.

"Ok here we are. You get ready and I will whoever is done first go to the others house. I think I am going to take a shower. Is that ok?" Troy asked.

"Yeah sounds good. I think I am too. See ya in a bit." she smiled then walked to the house.

"Ok" he called after her. When he walked into the house he jumped into the shower. When he got out he couldn't decide what to wear.

'Ok now what to wear Troy. How about a blue button up collared shirt and khaki shorts. Sounds good.' he thought as he put them on.

He squirted on some cologne grabbed his wallet put his cell in his pocket and grabbed his East High basketball sweat shirt.

After Sharpay had gotten out of the shower and finished her hair she decided to wear a jean skirt with a white tank top and white flip flops. She had her hair down wavy with her bangs swept back onto the top of her head with a bobby pin. Lastly she put on her perfume.

She ran around the house putting her phone, money, camera, and keys into her purse. When she was finished she went over to get Troy.

Troy was just walking down the steps when the doorbell rang.

'There she is. I cant believe it! I am going out to dinner with Sharpay Evans. Finally.' Troy thought as he opened the door.'

"Hi!" Sharpay said as he opened the door all the way.

"Hey. You look beautiful." Troy smiled as he looked at her.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself. Well I have my aunts car keys. So you want to drive up there?" she asked.

"Ok. Thanks." he replied.

"Cool let get the show on the road." she said.

Troy could only laugh as he followed her to the car.

Once in the car when Sharpay started it the radio came on blasting a Led Zeppelin song.

"Zeppelin. Nice choice." Troy stated.

"Yup. Only the best." she laughed turning it off.

"So do we have any clue when the movie is?" he asked.

"No. But that's the fun of it. We will just wing it. If there's one when we get there we will eat after. If there's one later we will eat first. Is that ok?" she explained.

"I get it now haha. So what are you going to do tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"Maybe go to the beach again. Or go in the bay. Just as long as its relaxing. You?" she said pulling into a parking spot.

"I'm not doing anything. Would you mind if I joined you?" he asked.

"Not at all. I don't know what time though. Here give me your cell." she said.

"Ok here you go." he replied giving it to her. She typed in a number and called it. When her phone started ringing. She saved it on his phone and gave it back to him.

She then pulled out hers and saved his number.

"Ok lets go see the movie times." she said starting to get out of the car.

"Wait" Troy called.

She stopped and turned to him.

"Let me take a picture of you so when you call a picture of you comes up." he said.

"Ok. Only if your in it." she smiled "Oh let me take one too."

"Sure come here and smile." he said patting his lap. She climbed on his lap. They pressed their heads together and he took the picture. He had put bunny ears on her while she laughed

"Here take mine too" she replied giving him her phone.

"Smile again." he said. This one they both stuck their tongues out.

"Perfect." he laughed looking at the picture.

They both put the pictures to each others numbers.

"Ok Now lets go." he said opening the car door. She hopped out first and he followed.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready!" he replied.

They walked up to the movie theater to look at the movie times.

"Ughh we just missed it! Ok the next one is 7:10. We have 2 hours. Want to walk around?" Troy asked.

"Yeah ok. Ohh lets go to the Surf Mall! I love that place!" she smiled.

"Sure." he said. He took her hand and they set off to the store.

When they got there Sharpay went for the music section while Troy just wandered around. After about 10 minutes Sharpay came up to Troy and dragged him outside.

"Guess what I got!!" she said jumping up and down.

"A shirt!" he guessed.

"2 shirts!!" she replied. She pulled out 2 of the same shirts. One bigger than the other.

"Um Sharpay their the same shirt. They both say SUMMER '07." he said confused.

"No silly! One says Evans 11 the other says Bolton 14 see!" she replied flipping them over.

"Oh haha I see. So they match?" he asked.

"Yeah... Wait you don't like them?" she said.

"No, no I love them! I promise. I just didn't get it at first." he explained.

"Ok! Here's yours. I just thought they would be fun to have. You never have to wear it." she said.

"They are awesome! Of course I will wear it. Since it's from you I will keep it forever." he smiled.

"Ok." she laughed.

"Thank you!! Well I also happen to have something for you... but I don't know if you want it." Troy teased.

"Yes I do! I bet I will love it!!! Let me see!!" she said jumping again.

"Ok here you are its friendship bracelets. I got one for you and one for me. Mine says Sharpay and yours says Troy. That way we both have something to remind us of each other all the time." Troy explained.

"REALLY!!! Awesome!!! Thank you thank you!!! You're the best!!" she shrieked.

"No problem. Thank you for the shirt. Yes I have been told before that I am the best." he joked.

Sharpay just rolled her eyes.

"Will you put it on for me?? Please?" she asked.

"Sure." he smiled. He put hers on than she put his on.

"Thanks again Troy." she smiled then hugged him.

"Anytime. Now lets go get some pizza." he suggested.

"Sure." she said.

As they were walking to eat the wind started to pick up. Sharpay started to get cold, so she put her arms around her. Troy noticed this.

"You cold?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Here have my sweatshirt." he said holding it out.

"No its ok. You use it." she replied.

"No I insist." he answered.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah positive." he said giving it to her.

After she put it on Troy rubbed up and down her arms.

"Better?" he asked.

"A lot. Thanks." she said.

"No problem." he smiled wrapping a arm around her.

"Here we are. This is the best pizza around!" she stated.

"Ok lets go." he said guiding her in.

"How many?" the hostess asked.

"2." Troy answered.

"Ok how about the fifth booth." she said.

"That's fine. Thanks." Troy smiled.

After they were seated a guy came over and to take their drink orders.

"What would you like Miss?" the guy asked Sharpay. Looking her over.

"A coke please. Oh and 2 slices of cheese pizza." she smiled.

The waiter turned to Troy.

"Same. For both." he said.

"Ok that should be here soon." he replied as he walked away.

"I am really excited for the movie. How about you?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah me too." Troy answered.

"Here you guys go 2 sodas and 4 slices." the guy said.

"Thanks" Troy and Sharpay replied.

"So pretty girl, how about you give me your number so we can meet up later." the guy suggested.

When Troy heard this he froze. No Sharpay was going to hang out with him all summer. Not some random guy.

"Haha thanks, but no thanks. I already have a boyfriend." Sharpay smiled.

Troy looked at his pizza. Did she really have a boyfriend?

"Aww come one we both know that's not true." the guy replied.

"Well I am sorry but it's true. He is right there." She said pointing to Troy.

"Him? No way." the guy laughed.

"Yeah him. See that bracelet he's wearing" she pointed to his wrist. "It has my name on it. Now look at mine it says his name." she explained.

"Why him? He's a girl. Look no muscles. You should have a real guy like me." the guy said.

"Excuse me." Troy butted in.

"Listen up, buddy. He is NOT a girl. Troy is the captain of our school's basketball team. Which he lead to the Championships, where they won. Not to mention he is nice, caring, smart, entertaining, respectful, patient, and smell less. While you share none of these qualities. Now will you please leave us alone so we can eat without the awful smell you give off." Sharpay ranted.

"Whatever babe, it's your loss." the guy said.

"I beg to differ. By the way get some deodorant and new cologne." she replied. "Now shoo!" she shrieked making him walk away.

"Wow. You really think that about me?" Troy asked.

"Well yeah. You have all those things. Why wouldn't someone think that?" she replied.

"Thanks. You also have those qualities but much more." he smiled.

"Your so sweet. Thanks. Now let eat!" she said picking up her coke.

"Ok dig in." he replied picking up a slice.

When they finished they walked out to the boardwalk.

"Well we have a half hour to kill." Troy said.

"Ohh look a photo booth! Lets do it! Please!" she asked.

"Ok." he replied.

They ran in and Troy put in the money.

The first picture they just smiled. Next they both held up their shirts. Then they made funny faces. For the last picture Sharpay leaned over and kissed Troy on the cheek. They got out and picked up the strips. It printed 2 one for each.

"That was fun!" Sharapy exclaimed.

"Yeah! What now?" Troy asked.

"Lets go down to the beach." Sharpay replied.

"Sure." Troy smiled.

When they got down there they sat down. Troy wrapped his arms around Sharpay while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" Sharpay whispered Troy.

"How pretty the waves are." he whispered back. "You?"

"Studying the stars. So I can remember how they looked tonight." she sighed.

"Here do you have a camera?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said pulling it out.

He took it and started to take pictures of her, the sky, the and, himself, and them together.

"Now you have pictures to help." he smiled.

"Good idea." she replied.

"We better start heading towards the movie. We still need to get the tickets." he said taking her hand.

"OK." she replied.

When they walked up to the ticket booth there was no line..

Troy stepped up to the window pulling out his wallet. Sharpay stood behind him pulling out her money, ready to buy her own.

"Hi 2 tickets to The Simpsons Movie." he said. Handing the lady money

"Troy what are you doing? I am getting my own." Sharpay stated.

The lady handed him the 2 tickets and his change.

"Thank you. Ok Sharpay lets go get our seats." He said walking towards the door.

"Why 'd you buy my ticket? I have money." she asked.

"It my treat. Just think it's like a date." Troy smiled.

"Fine I get snacks." she replied.

"Deal. Ok I want a jumbo popcorn, jumbo coke, 3 boxes of skittles, pretzels and cheese." he laughed.

"Real funny. Go get our seats and I will get the snacks." she said.

"Yeah sounds good. See ya in a bit." he replied walking into the theater.

Sharpay walked over to the line where she was 3rd in line. When it was her turn she got a large popcorn, large soda, and skittles for her and Troy to share. She grabbed some napkins and 2 straws.

When she walked into the theater the credits hadn't begun. She was looking for Troy when she spotted him in about the middle talking to 4 girls.

'He's flirting with those girls. I was stupid to think I might have a chance with him. He is probably just being nice. I am just someone to hang with until he meets other people. Great here I am at a movie with someone who rather be with anybody else.' Sharpay thought to herself.

She was thinking about leaving hen Troy turned to her. Sharpay pretended to still be looking.

"Sharpay! Over here!" he said standing up and waving. She looked to him to see him smiling at her. The girls were giving her death glares. She put on a smile and walked over to him.

"Hey what did you get?" Troy asked.

"Popcorn, skittles, and a coke." she replied.

"Awesome!" he smiled.

They were talking while the girls still stood there with their arms crossed, cursing Sharpay.

Sharpay turned a little and gave them a smile which they returned with glares and snarls.

"Oh this is Tiffany, Kelly, Jackie, and Hilary." Troy said.

"Hi." Sharpay smiled.

"This is Sharpay." he said putting his hand on her shoulder revealing the bracelet with her name on it. All 4 girls noticed it. Sharpay wrapped her arm around him which caused her bracelet to show.

"Well we got to go. Bye" Jackie said as the girls waved and left.

"Toodles." Sharpay called after them.

"Yeah toodles!" Troy laughed.

Right then the credits came on.

"God, those girls where so annoying. When I walked in they pounced on me. Like a piece of meat. I know I'm good looking so I don't blame them." Troy said. They both sat down.

Sharpay just laughed.

"What it's true!" he smiled.

"I know. Hey by the way thanks for pretending to be my boyfriend earlier." she said.

"No problem. It was fun. By the way I didn't mind all the nice stuff you said about me. Oh and thanks for saving me just now." he replied.

"What do you mean saved you?" she asked.

"From those girls. You came right in time. Also you pretended to be my girlfriend." he said.

"Anytime. Did you see their faces when they saw the bracelets? Priceless." she laughed.

"Yeah that was pretty good! The bracelets ended up saving us." he replied.

"They did. I guess you did good." she said.

"I did!" Troy proudly declared.

They both just laughed. Then the movie started. The movie was pretty funny, kept both their attentions. Every one and awhile Troy would look over at Sharpay.

'Troy you are so lucky. You are hanging out with Sharpay. The girl you always think about. Wow look how nice she looks tonight. Just don't mess up.' he said to himself. Taking a handful of popcorn.

Sharpay could see Troy look over at her once and awhile.

'What's he looking at?' she thought plopping a bunch of skittles in her mouth. 'Do I have something on my face? Oh god its my hair! Great now he will never want to be seen with me ever again. Nice job Shar.'

Troy couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He loved her laugh and smile.

When the movie was over they sat there and let everyone go out first. Troy looked over to Sharpay and smiled. She returned it.

"Great movie huh?" she asked.

"Yeah! My favorite part was the beginning with Green Day. What about you?" He replied.

"Umm... I liked that part a lot too. But I would say when they decided what way to stop the waste." she said.

"That was good! So want to head out?" he asked standing up.

"Sure." she smiled.

They walked out to the boardwalk where it was raining. Everyone was running around for cover. It was pretty much empty.

Troy stopped before the end of the roof. But Sharpay kept going.

"Sharpay! What are you doing? Its raining which means you'll get wet." he said.

"So I love when it rains. Lets walk in it. Rain is always refreshing. Unless you don't want to. Oh wait I have your sweatshirt. Here take it." she replied taking off his sweatshirt.

"No keep it. I will just buy one." he stated.

"No its fine. I will buy one." she replied.

"Shar keep it. I want you to. Put it on." he said.

"Troy it's fine. I can buy one. It's your sweatshirt so you use it. I can get one." she tried.

"Sharpay Evans put on that darn sweatshirt and deal with me buying a new one. Now lets walk to the shop." he stated grabbing her arm and walking into the rain.

"Troy are you cold?" Sharpay asked.

"A little but I am ok. The store is up a little more." he said.

Then Troy felt two arm wrap around him. He turned to Sharpay.

"What are you doing?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Keeping you warm till we get to the store." she replied.

"Oh..." He said. Then he wrapped his arms around her.

Everyone passing by thought they were the cutest couple. Probably lost in each others love. Never wanting to come back to earth but to be in the others arms forever.

* * *

Ok guys. Thats probably alot to read. Sorry it was so long I kinda got carried away. But I hope you like the story! I have been in a HSM mood. I am working on a Zashley story now! Well its done but I am still adding more! There is LOTS more to come! I am going to start on the nest part now! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, review! They are love!!! So let me know what you think, or any ideas! ZASHLEY!!!! ahaha. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok are you READDYY for this?? Ahahaha sorry I know I havent updates since...September, I know I suck (hides her head) but I am back!! I have been REALLY busy. If you read some of my other stories be prepared for some rockin updates!! I have endlessy working on Take A Breath and I am happy with the direction its taking! Anyways without anymore delays here is THATS JUST THE WAY WE ROLLL!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got to the store Troy quickly bought a sweatshirt then walked back to Sharpay.

"Lets go." He smiled

"Ok!" She replied.

"So still want to walk in the rain?" Troy asked as they stepped in the rain.

"Yeah, if you want to!" Sharpay said.

"Sure." he replied.

All of a sudden Sharpay screamed and fell down pulling Troy with her.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I just slipped. Sorry to bring ya down with me!" She laughed getting up and offering him a hand.

"It's cool!" he smiled taking her hand. But when she pulled she fell again.

Troy couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Stop laughing!! My butt is soaking wet!!" She cried.

"So is mine! Im sorry but it was funny!" he replied getting up and pulling her with him.

"Yeah I guess it was." She smiled.

"Want to keep walking?" he asked. They then heard a big clap of thunder.

"Nah. Lets head home." She replied.

"Ok." he said a little sad the night was going to be over soon.

They walked to Sharpay's car and jumped in. When they got back to the driveway Sharpay turned the car off.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Troy! Thanks." She smiled.

"Yeah sure. I had fun too!" he replied.

"Ok well I will call you tomorrow." She said.

They both ran to their houses. When Sharpay got inside she noticed her aunt wasn't home.

"Great." she mumbled.

Sh had just gotten changed when the lights went out. She was looking everywhere for a flashlight when she heard a knock on the door. She went to the door and looked put the window.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"TROY!" she heard being yelled back.

She opened the door and Troy ran in.

"Hey!" she smiled.

"Hi. I noticed your aunt wasn't home and I wondered if you needed a flashlight?" he asked holding one up.

"Yeah I did! Thanks! That was nice of you!" she smiled.

"So are you ok alone?" he asked. Another crack of thunder rang out and Sharpay jumped.

"Just a little scared. But I should be fine." she replied.

"Are you sure cause I can stay if you want." he said.

"Yeah would you mind?" she asked.

"Not at all." he smiled.

They went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So what do you want to do?" Troy asked.

"How about we play a rousing game of truth or dare!!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Ok. Truth or dare?" Troy asked.

Truth!" she replied.

"Who was your first crush?" he smiled. "And tell the truth."

"Fine it was you..." she said looking down.

"You were mine too!" he replied.

"Really?" she asked. Troy nodded. Sharpay smiled.

"Ok! Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth." he replied.

"ok...ummm... who do you like?" she said.

'CRAPP!!' Troy yelled at himself.

"Well I just broke up with Gabriella. But of anyone it would be you, after how much fun we had today." he explained.

"Ok your turn." Sharpay smiled. The flashlight stood straight up facing the ceiling so there was light on their faces. They were facing each other with their legs crossed. Troy could see Sharpay blushing.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth." she replied.

'Come on! Ok who do you like?" he asked.

"Probably you." she smiled. Troy smiled too.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"I'm gonna go with dare!" he announced.

"I dare you to go out to lunch with me tomorrow!" she said.

"Best dare ever!" he laughed. Sharpay smiled.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." she replied.

"I dare you to kiss me." Troy said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahahahaha cliff hanger!! Want the end?? REVIEW!! And the bonus is I have it written already!! So not a long wait!!

Also if you love this story make sure to check out my other story Take A Breath!! It will be updated VERY soon!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I am so sorry I didn't update! I just found this story in my old science notebook as I was studying for finals! I'm sorry for the long wait!! Anyways enjoy and please check out some of my other stories!! So I am starting to think I really stink at writing now because I am getting no more reviews so if anyone wants to be nice and leave me a nice note to boost my confidence that would be awesome!! The more reviews the faster I update!! This time I mean it lol!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

Troy was waiting for her to protest when he felt her lips press against his.

Sharpay and Troy both felt a shock go throughout their bodies.

When they pulled back Sharpay smiled.

"Wow." troy said.

"Yeah." Sharpay replied.

"Dare." Troy said and kissed her again.

"Defiantly dare." Sharpay whispered pulling away.

"Yes." Troy laughed. "You look beautiful you know that?" Troy asked.

"Thanks." She blushed again. She didn't know why but Troy was always able to make her blush.

"I have liked you since second grade." Troy stated.

"Truth? Me too. I was so jealous when you started dating Gabriella. I mean SO jealous." Sharpay said moving to lay on Troy.

"Truth? I liked you while I was dating Gabriella. Ever wonder why I took all your crap and was always at your house?" He said rubbing her arm.

"Truth? I kinda knew. Thats why I did it to impress you." She smiled.

"Dare." He said leaning down to kiss her.

"Want to know a secret?" Troy whispered.

"Yeah!" Sharpay exclaimed her eyes gleaming.

"That game winning shot during last years championships was for you. I was thinking of you when I shot it. Did you know that?" Troy smiled.

"Really?" She asked turning to look at him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You are the sweetest guy." She said.

"Dare." He whispered leaning down. This time they kissed until they needed air.

"Always." She smiled closing her eyes and snuggling up to Troy. Troy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. They both fell asleep that way.

:THE NEXT MORNING:

Troy woke up first. At first he didn't realize where he was. Then he felt someone move on top of him. He realized it was Sharpay, as last nights events came back to him. He smiled, as Sharpay started to stir.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"Last night was great." She said.

"Yeah it was. So what do you want to do today?" Troy asked.

"Breakfast!" Sharpay exclaimed jumping up and running for the kitchen. Troy laughed and followed her.

When he walked in Sharpay had her head in the fridge.

"Ughh!!" She groaned. "My aunt doesn't have anything in the fridge!"

"Speaking of your aunt is she home?" Troy asked sitting at the counter.

Sharpay walked over to the message and pressed a button. A women's voice filled the room.

"Hi Sweetie. I'm probably not going to be home tonight. I probably wont be home for a few days. I have money on my bedroom dresser if you need it. Sorry honey. Lots of love, Aunt Stacey."

"She's never home. It's like having my own house." She explained. Troy nodded.

"Since there is no food in the house lets go get some donuts!" Sharpay smiled. "I will go get my aunt's money!"

Troy watched her run upstairs and smiled. When she came down she threw on a pair of flip flops and Troy got on his pair. She grabbed her keys and pulled Troy out the door.

In the car Troy looked at Sharpay and laughed. If she was back home she wouldn't be caught dead in that outfit.

"What?" She asked.

"Your outfit. You would never wear that out of the house back in New Mexico." He explained.

Sharpay looked down. She was wearing a black Metro Station shirt and green Nike shorts. Her hair was thrown up in a messy hair.

"Yeah I probably wouldn't. But this is the real me. Unless you think it looks bad." She replied starting to second guess her clothes.

"No, no, no! You look amazing! I like you better this way. As the carefree Sharpay." Troy smiled.

"Thanks." She blushed. "Well we are here!" She smiled stopping in front of Dunkin Donuts.

"Okay." Troy replied getting out of the car. Sharpay beat him and was at the door when he shut the car door.

"Come on lets eat!" She said.

Inside they got breakfast and sat at a table in the corner.

When Sharpay bit into her creme filled donut it exploded on her face. Troy cracked up.

"Hey!" She said putting creme on her hand and putting it on Troy's nose. He laughed and wiped it off.

"So are you doing anything tonight?" Troy asked.

"Nope." She replied.

"Well Sharpay Evans would you like to go on a date with me?" Troy questioned.

"I would love to!" She smiled.

"Good!" He laughed.

"Do you want to hang at home and go in the bay?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah sounds like fun." Troy smiled. When they finished they got in the car and drove home.

"When your ready just come over and we will go in the bay." She said.

"Okay. See you in a bit." Troy replied giving Sharpay a quick kiss. They got out of the car and waved. Troy watched as Sharpay ran into her house then walked to his. When he opened the door he couldn't believe his eyes. Gabriella Montez was sitting on the couch with an evil grin. Troy swallowed, he knew this wasn't going to go well.

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ****BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB****JBJ****BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

A/N: Hey guys just so you know Gabriella and Troy are not together just a reminder!! Anyways PLEASE leave me some reviews!! I would really appreciate it!! Also check out some of my other stories!! I should be updating Take A Breath soon!!


	4. Chapter 4

"Troy!" Mrs. Bolton called from the kitchen "I have a surprise for you! Gabriella is here!"

Troy felt like he could just turn and bolt, never looking back.

"I see mom. Why?" Troy choked out.

"Well I saw how miserable you were, so I invited her out." She replied coming in to hand Gabriella a glass of water.

"Troy! Aren't you so happy she invited me?" Gabriella smiled getting up to hug Troy. She wrapped her arms around him, but Troy wouldn't hug her back. "Thanks again Mrs. B."

Troy shook his head. What was he getting himself into.

"Hey Troy I have to run to the supermarket, why don't you and Gabriella go in the bay?" Mrs. Bolton suggested as he went back to the kitchen to grab her bag. "See you in a bit kids." She smiled as she exited the house.

"So Troy have you missed me?" Gabriella smirked.

"Not really." Troy replied as he started to make his way up the stairs. "I will be back down in a bit."

Troy got to his room, and collapsed on his bed. What was he supposed to do? If Sharpay saw Gabriella, she would get the wrong idea. How was he supposed to hide a person for a whole week? Troy grumbled to himself as he realized he was in deep trouble.

Later that day, Troy looked at his phone and saw he had five missed calls from Sharpay, and seven text messages. He felt bad about ignoring her, but didn't know how to tell her about Gabriella. They had just started getting to know each other and know she was here to mess it all up.

"Come on Troy! I want to do something..." Gabriella whined. Boy did he hate that voice, Troy thought to himself. "I am tired of watching movies. I want to go outside."

"We will. I just want to see the end." Troy responded, but he was really trying to think of a way to sneak Gabriella around until he got a chance to break the news to Sharpay.

Troy successfully got Gabriella out of the house and took her to the furthest beach from their house. They did the same thing for the next two days. Both days he spent aloof, trying to put together his speech for Sharpay. Finally Gabriella had enough of it, and demanded they go back to the house, She was sick of being ignored.

"Troy, I'm done. Let's just go back. You haven't been having any fun." She complained.

"Yes I have." He replied, realizing she was still there.

"Come on. I am tired of being ignored. Lets go back, and then go to dinner." She whined.

Troy sighed, but got up and started packing up their things.

When they got back to the house. Troy stopped the car and got out.

"Go ahead Gabriella, I will get the stuff from the car. Wait for me in the garage." Troy suggested, opening the garage door and leading her in.

When he saw she was in safely, he went to the car and got the first bag when he heard footsteps.

"Troy? Where have you been?"

When Troy turned, he saw Sharpay and his heart dropped.

"Oh hey Sharpay..."

"All I get is an 'Oh hey'? Really Troy? Why have you been ignoring me these last few days? DId I do something wrong?" She asked, her eyes staring into his.

"Non, no you didn't. I just have to tell you something..." Troy started, but was cut off.

"Troy! Come on! I want to get a shower before we go to dinner." Both Sharpay and Troy turned to Gabriella standing in the driveway.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay questioned. Turning back to Troy and raising her eyebrow.

"Sharpay! Hi! What are you doing here?" She shrieked walking towards Troy and Sharpay.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Sharpay snapped.

"Visiting Troy of course! He wasn't having any fun out here in Jersey, so I came out to keep him company!" Gabriella smiled. Se walked up to Troy and slid her arm around him.

Troy could feel Sharpay's eyes on him.

"Oh really...?" Sharpay questioned. "Well Troy I see why you have been ignoring me the past few days. You led me on and told me you had all these feelings when you were just lying! How could you?" Sharpay choked out, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Is the Ice Queen really crying? Wow! Can't wait to tell everyone she has feelings!" Gabriella giggled.

Troy glared at her, silencing her giggles.

"No Sharpay, its not like that." Troy urged, begging her to listen with his eyes.

Sharpay shook her head and laughed a dry laugh. "No Troy, you are wrong. Its exactly like that. You played me, and I fell for it." Sharpay said, as tears ran down her face.

"Sharpay..." Troy pleaded.

"Don't." She said, putting her hand up. "Goodbye Troy. I hope you two are happy together..." Sharpay then turned and walked to her aunt's house. Troy could hear her sniffing as took each step.

Troy watched in disbelief, his words for Sharpay hanging on his lips.

"Troy..." Gabriella started,

"I don't want to hear it." Troy snapped, grabbing the rest of the bags and walking into the garage.

The rest of the week Gabriella was in Jersey, Troy moped around the house, refusing to leave. No one could get a full sentence out of him, but he stared out the window most of the day.

"I'm so sorry he is acting like this, Gabriella." Mrs. Bolton said as she helped Gabriella get ready to head back home.

"Its okay." Gabriella smiled sadly. "Bye Troy, see you when you get home." She walked over extending her arms for a hug.

"Bye." Troy grumbled, before getting up and walking past Gabriella's open arms to his room.

Two days later Troy was still dragging himself around the house.

"Troy, you need to talk to me honey. What is the matter?" Mrs. Bolton asked, worried about her son. She sat next to him on his bed, as he looked out the window.

"I messed up mom." He replied, gloomily. Mrs. Bolton followed his gaze, and saw a blonde out on the deck of the house next door.

"Messed up what?" She asked, facing Troy once again.

"See that beautiful girl out there mom? Thats Sharpay Evans. I have had a crush on her forever. Somehow fate dropped us into New Jersey, and made us neighbors. She told me she liked me, and we had an amazing two days together, then I messed everything up." He sighed turning to look at his Mrs. Bolton. "I lost her, and I have no idea what to do next. All I know is I need her in my life."

Mrs. Bolton smiled sadly, and hugged her son. She hated seeing him in pain.

"Troy, all I know is that if she means that much to you, you have to show her."

Troy looked at his mom, and shook his head. "How mom?"

"You have to fight for her. Show her you want her, need her. Prove that you don't want anyone else but her. The rest you have to figure out." She smiled, and stood up. Before she left, she kissed Troy on the forehead. "I know you Troy. I know you have that beautiful heart. Show her." Then she left.

Troy watched his mom go, then looked out the window. He had a lot to do, and no idea on how to do it.

At ten that night Troy walked out his front door, not caring that it was raining. He walked over to Sharpay's aunt's yard. He reached into the flower garden, and pulled out mini rocks. He looked up and found Sharpay's dimly lit window. Already soaking wet, he stepped back and threw the first rock at her window. After the fifth rock, Troy figured Sharpay must of been in another room when he saw a blonde head appear in front of the window. He saw Sharpay frown while looking at him. She looked at him for a few seconds before opening her window.

"What do you want Troy?" She yelled down to him, with anger evident in her voice.

"You! I need to talk to you!" He screamed back, dropping the few rocks he had left.

"Why? I have nothing to say to you!" She replied, looking away from him.

"Fine, then just listen to me!" Troy saw Sharpay consider the option, and decided to start before she changed her mind

"Sharpay, You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met! I remember meeting you for the first time, and thinking 'Wow'. You have that effect. You still have it on me today. Just one look at you and I am lost. Being around you makes my heart race, and brain go blank. Your smile melts my heart, but your eyes make me want to stare into them forever. When I think of who I want by my side, I think of you. Sure we might be young, but you are perfect in every way. Getting to know you those two days were the best days I have had in awhile. I was truly happy, and it was because of you. Each time you smiled, I wanted to take a picture to keep forever. You are perfection, and you mean so much to me!"

"What about Gabriella?" Sharpay questioned, her eyes still glued to Troy. He could hear the waiver in her voice.

"What about her?" He asked. "We aren't together, We are just friends!"

"Then why was she here?" Sharpay yelled back, angry.

"My mom invited her because she felt bad that I was alone. I had no idea she was coming" Troy explained.

"You weren't alone, you had me!" Sharpay said, Troy could barely hear what she had said. "Then why did you stop talking to me once she got here? Were you embarrassed to be seen around me? Because Troy, I don't want that. If you can't be with me in public, I don't want you in private. I deserve better than that."

"I agree Sharpay, you do deserve better than that! I admit it! I screwed up! I was wrong! I should of told you she was here. I just got scared, and thought if you saw her you would think I didn't like you. I was going to tell you I just didn't know how to" Troy reasoned.

"You should of been honest Troy!" Sharpay replied.

"I know! Okay, I know! But you have to believe me I am sorry!" Troy yelled, his voice breaking.

"Troy go back to your house. You are going to get sick..." Sharpay was saying when Troy interrupted her.

"No! I am going to stay out here until you forgive me. Even if I am here all summer. Sharpay me and Gabriella are done! I don't feel anything when I see her. But when I see you my whole world spins. I see things differently, like beauty in the smallest things. I smile all the time, and laugh at dumb things. I always just want to hold you in my arms, and kiss you. These last few days have been horrible without you. All I want to do is talk to you, but I know I hurt you. And I regret it more than anything! Please forgive me, and give me one more chance! I promise I won't screw it up this time! I will protect your heart, and treat you like the princess you are! You mean the world to me, and I will make sure I show you that each and every day!"

Troy could see Sharpay crying, and he didn;t know if it was good or bad.

"What I am trying to say is, Sharpay I love you. You are my world. Without you I would be nothing. Please forgive me, I promise you will not regret it. I love, love, love you Sharpay. I could say love until the sun rises, and it still wouldn't capture my feelings for you." Troy threw his hands in the air, "I LOVE SHARPAY EVANS!"

Troy saw a small smile cross her lips, before more tears followed. "So what do you have to say? Should I go on?" Troy asked. Sharpay looked at Troy for another minute before she closed the window and disappeared from view. Troy sighed and kicked the air. She hated him, and he deserved it. He looked towards her window one more time and sighed. He was too busy looking at her window to hear the front door open.

"I am an idiot." Troy angrily yelled at himself.

"I agree." Troy looked up and say Sharpay on the front door step. He ran to her.

"Sharpay, I love you! Please forgive me, I swear I will make it up to you everyday." Troy begged.

"You better." Sharpay said, smiling. Troy looked at her, and smiled. "I love you Troy Bolton." SHarpay said wrapping her arms around Troy's neck.

"I love you more, Sharpay Evans. And I will never let go of you." Troy replied wrapping his arms around her waist. He picked her up and twirled her. When he stopped he kissed her with everything he had, showing her how much he loved her.

"I missed you so much Sharpay." He smiled looking down at her, while she was still in his arms.

"I missed you too." She giggled, giving him another kiss.

"Come on. lets go get you dry." Troy said carrying her back into her aunt's house.

"Gladly Mr. Bolton, but only if you warm me up." Sharpay laughed, shutting the door with her foot as Troy carried her.

"I couldn't think of anything I rather do!"


End file.
